


a type of guy

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, this is pure fluff that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Dowoon and Younghyun are always wrong about this stuff.Always.Jae loves them, but really, they should focus less on his love life.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 46





	a type of guy

"Hyung, don't you think Wonpil hyung is Jae hyung's type?" Dowoon asks Younghyun out of the blue. As if Jae isn't right there in front of him.

Younghyun looks up from his score sheet, his eyes moving from Dowoon to Jae, and then back to Dowoon. He smirks, Jae rolls his eyes. "Oh, for sure. I would even venture to say that he's Jae hyung's type personified."

"Right! He's short, cute, sweet, someone you can rely on. And his voice is gorgeous too," Dowoon starts to list off things Jae has said he liked in the past.

Younghyun follows up with his own bit. "Yeah, yeah. Not to mention he's really sassy and knows how to hold his own in an argument. I think he could even beat Jae hyung, or at least he has the patience and pride to back and forth with him for a while."

"At the same time though, I think Wonpil hyung is someone you can rely on no matter what. He's very empathetic and kind. He's not sensitive himself, but it always feels like he's feeling your hurt too when you show him your vulnerabilities."

And all of this _does_ actually sound very appealing to Jae. But for one, a relationship isn't really on his mind right now. He hasn't found anyone interesting in a while, and he has to focus on getting his degree in music. For two, Dowoon and Younghyun are always wrong about this stuff. _Always._ Jae loves them, but really, they should focus less on his love life.

Besides that, the reason they're all gathering today is so Jae can get familiar with Wonpil because he is going to be their new roommate. Since Junhyeok moved out, they've needed another one. "They" being Jae, Younghyun, Dowoon, and Sungjin. Apparently the other three had a friend who was looking to move out of his parents' house. Since they all knew Wonpil, but Jae didn't, they arranged a meeting to gauge their chemistry before Wonpil actually moved in, in case he and Jae were incapable of living together.

But then wouldn't it be weird if Jae liked Wonpil? For Wonpil and Jae, because if he didn't like Jae back, then there would probably be some confrontation and Jae would never be able to face Wonpil again. Their home would become a place of awkwardness and discomfort. It would be awkward for Younghyun, Dowoon, and Sungjin because they would have to deal with Jae's pining. And if Wonpil and Jae did both like each other and decide to start dating, wouldn't they be uncomfortable if Jae and Wonpil are intimate around the house?

Jae is about to speak, but Sungjin arrives and beats him to it. "Why does Jae hyung look so distressed?" Sungjin asks, not sitting down with the trio just yet.

"Probably because me and Dowoon were talking about how Wonpil fits right into Jae hyung's ideal type," Younghyun says.

Sungjin usually tells them to knock it off or is passive in his responses to this topic. Much like Jae, he doesn't care about things like this as much as the other two. Today though, he hums, and then nods. "Actually, yeah. That sounds about right."

To say Jae feels betrayed would be an understatement.

"By the way, Sungjin hyung, where is Wonpil hyung? I thought he was coming with you?" Dowoon asks. 

"His mom called him, she's worried about him moving out still. He'll be here soon. Meanwhile, he told me what he wants to order. I have to use the bathroom real quick. Can I trust you two to order the drinks?" Sungjin asks. The _you two_ is not directed at anyone, but Younghyun and Dowoon excitedly hop up. Jae doesn't actually mind though, and is content to sit and pull out his phone while Dowoon and Younghyun get Sungjin and Wonpil's orders before asking Jae for his own. After he lets them know what he wants (soy milk tea with boba pearls), the two are off and Jae is alone.

A few minutes into his browsing, Jae hears the bell above the door jingle. Out of curiosity and because he has nothing better to do, he looks over at the door. And in walks what Jae is pretty sure is an actual angel.

If you were to say this man is gorgeous, Jae would argue with you that that is a huge understatement. Jae's pretty sure that if there was a diety whose dominion was everything beautiful, this angel would surely be that diety. Words truly could not express how awestruck Jae was. The man had a sharp jawline, but everything else was so _soft_. His eyes were big and bright and beautiful, Jae was sure there were entire galaxies in there. His skin was tanned and looked so soft. He had a cute button nose, his lips certainly looked soft. He looked around, but then his eyes landed on something in front of him and he smiled and oh god, _his smile_. This man could probably light the whole planet with that smile. Jae wants to kiss him, is that weird? Forget that Wonpil guy, Dowoon and Younghyun could keep him. This man who had just entered the cafe-

Okay, no, this was too much, Jae thought. This man was a stranger and someone that he would never see again. He didn't know anything about him, there was no reason to get so lovestruck for a stranger. Jae looked back down at his phone, swiping aimlessly through his apps as he tried desperately to not think about the man.

Jae sees someone sit down next to him in his peripheral vision. He looks over, it's just Sungjin. Sungjin looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, you look like a tomato," Sungjin says. 

"You look like a tomato," is Jae's weak retort. Sungjin laughs at the terrible rebuttal.

"Seriously? What's making you lose your edge? Are you nervous about meeting Wonpil? I promise he's a good kid, hyung. And no one is really expecting you two to date," Sungjin says.

"No, no, no, it's not about-" Jae starts. However he is cut off when he hears Dowoon announce that "We're back!" And "we" would be Dowoon, Younghyung, and... _fuck_.

"What's got you all blushy?" Younghyun asks, putting Jae's soy milk tea on the table for him. Jae doesn't even look at it, his eyes are fixated on the hot guy- on _Wonpil._ Fuck, Younghyun and Dowoon had been right all along, Jae likes Wonpil. He really likes Wonpil.

"Jae hyung? You alright?" Dowoon asks.

"He was going to tell me what's up a moment ago," Sungjin says. He turns back to Jae. "Jae hyung?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

As soon as Jae steps into the bathroom, he pulls up his phone and opens the group chat in his messages affectionately named "Roomies!! :D". He types a message.

**Gramps 4 Real**  
_Okay, but why did none of you tell me that Wonpil is hot as fuck._

**Brat #1**  
_But Jae hyung me and Dowoonie were trying to tell you?_

**Fake Gramps**  
_So it was about Wonpil._

**Brat #2**  
_He says thank you btw._

**Gramps 4 Real**  
_IS HE READING THIS??  
WTFF_

**Fake Gramps**  
_He came here to meet you hyung, come out._

**Gramps 4 Real**  
_Oh hell no. Not now that he knows what I think about him._

**Brat #1**  
_He looks pretty pleased to me  
Anyway Wonpil is used to being told he's pretty so can you just come out now?_

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

When Jae comes back out finally, he sees his four companions sipping tea and laughing. He hopes to God they are not talking about him. They're not, and they don't press him on what he said either (although Wonpil sees Jae come towards them and he grins shyly at the table, it's cute as fuck and it takes a lot of willpower to not turn right back around and hide again).

And Jae had convinced himself that maybe this could still be salvaged. Maybe he didn't have to fall deeper in love with Wonpil. Maybe these feelings of affection would be limited to his appearance, and he wouldn't have to think about if he wants a relationship after all. He wouldn't have to have another distraction in his life.

_And how very wrong he was._

Jae just falls deeper, somehow. As the group of five (finally) conversed, Jae found himself becoming increasingly interested in Wonpil. Sungjin, Dowoon, and Younghyun had a lot of funny stories to share about their friend, who only giggled bashfully when being outed. Nothing was too personal, but it was clear that Wonpil had a bit of a clumsy streak. Despite that, the way he talked about work and his future career, the more Jae could see he was actually very passionate and hardworking. Wonpil was always ready to try something new, although he did have his reservations. He was always willing to help people out, even at his own expense at times.

And when he wasn't being outed, he and Jae engaged in small talk. Jae wasn't a huge fan of small talk. He was a talkative person, but he often ran out of things to say when there wasn't any real topic. But Wonpil seemed to have enough things to talk about to last a lifetime. His hobbies, his academic and career related goals, his family, his favorite foods, personal beliefs, favorite kind of people, shows he liked, the list goes on. And Jae might think he was too ready to give all of his information to people. What if he gave all of his personal information to the wrong person, Jae couldn't help but worry.

However he actually finds that Wonpil just wants to honor the "answer before asking" idea. He ends up asking Jae about everything he had asked before. And when the younger has asked a great many deal of things, Dowoon speaks up, effectively reminding Jae and Wonpil that the other three do in fact exist.

"Wow, Wonpil hyung is talkative, but this is the first time he's being so direct about wanting to know more about someone," Dowoon says. Wonpil looks over at him, his eyes widened.

"Wh-What are you trying to imply? Me and- I'm just interested because we're going to live together!" Wonpil explains.

"We're also going to live together, but I don't think you've ever asked me about my views on the purpose of life and higher beings," Sungjin adds.

"I just- Guys, don't make this into something bigger than it actually is! I just think he's cu- Um, that is, cool. He's cool," Wonpil says.

He's cute when he's flustered.

"Yeah, maybe it just never came up because you guys never really planned to live together before," Jae suggests in support of Wonpil. Dowoon and Younghyun grin at him and Sungjin raises an eyebrow. This is usually where Jae would make some joke about knowing how hot he is. But he doesn't, it doesn't even cross his mind to.

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

Jae really hadn't known he could fall any deeper. It was almost silly at this point, that everything Wonpil did just made his thoughts more and more jumbled. His heart was getting more and more erratic and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Sungjin, Dowoon, and Younghyun had all left the other two alone. Something about Sungjin having to go back to school for a study session, something about Younghyun needing some new strings and bringing Dowoon with him.

So Jae and Wonpil decided to leave. They were just walking around aimlessly, talking. At one point a conversation came up where they ended up having less in common. The topic is on affection. Jae thinks it's weird to be intimate with people you're not dating, Wonpil thinks it's important to show all of those close to you how much you care. Jae does learn that Wonpil is a very sentimental and nurturing person, but he just can't bring himself to agree.

"I don't know, man. It just seems weird. To like, just kiss your bro on the cheek and shit," Jae says. "Wait do you do it to Sungjin? Because he's heavily against skinship. Probably the person that's most uncomfortable with it that I know."

"So then are you more open to it than Sungjin?" Wonpil asks, looking at Jae curiously. Jae thinks.

"I guess so? I mean, I do like my occasional hugs and stuff I guess, so you tell me. What's the verdict?"

Wonpil grins. "I'm going to kiss you so much, hyung, that's the verdict," Wonpil replies.

"Wh- Wait, _what?_ " Jae asks incredulously. Oh god no, no Wonpil can't start kissing him. For one, it would be something he would want to work up towards. For two, he doesn't think his heart can handle it.

Wonpil would say more, but he isn't looking where he is going, and neither is Jae. Wonpil bumps into a kid, dropping the kid's ice cream cone. Said kid cries, loudly. Where are his parents? There doesn't seem to be anyone looking for a lost kid?

After looking around for any potential parents, Jae looks at Wonpil. He looks so scared and sad and worried for the kid, Jae can't help but to feel extremely endeared. But helping this kid comes first, and it's something the two adults can agree on. Wonpil agrees to buy the kid some more ice cream. He makes his way to the closest convenience store while Jae keeps an eye on the kid and calls the police. And when Wonpil returns, he does his best to console the kid and help the kid calm down while they wait for someone more equipped for helping find the kid's parents.

Wonpil doesn't know this kid, but he cares for the child as if he does. And he's very good with kids, it seems. Wonpil does some silly, kind of cringey aegyo stuff. He talks with the kid about superheroes and kid shows. He slowly builds his way up to asking the kid what he was doing before when he got lost. The kid was playing at a park nearby, saw a dog, followed it, got lost. Wonpil gently scolds him, reminding him that that's dangerous and he should try to stay closer to his parents. The kid nods quietly.

When the police officers come to get the child and ask for more information, Wonpil is happy to give all of the information he knows. Jae is as well, but he can't help noticing how kind Wonpil is. He really cares about everyone with all his heart.

Jae thinks he loves him.

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

"So what do you think about living with me?" Wonpil asks. They've stopped for a break back in front of the cafe they were at before. "Possible? Impossible?"

"A bit of both, but mostly I think I can tolerate the sight of you," Jae responds. Wonpil laughs.

"Thanks, I think you're barely passable as a roommate as well," Wonpil says in retaliation. His words have no bite, his eyes are gleaming and his lips are quirked up. "I had a lot of fun today, by the way. Try not to tell the others, but I'm pretty sure you're going to be my favorite."

"I, for one, am going to make it known that you're my favorite."

"I think they already know, given what you sent the 'roomies' group chat."

"Ugh, I still can't believe they let you read it!"

Wonpil giggles in response. The two just stare at each other with smiles on their faces. They don't say anything, they just stand there and see the other with a smile and it makes themselves grin wider. 

The two are only broken out of their trance when they hear an "Awe! Why can't we have what _they_ have!?" The two turn to where they hear the voice come from. It belongs to a girl who is being pulled along by her boyfriend. And they know she's talking about them because she's pointing right at them. Wonpil giggles and flushes and looks at the ground.

He looks up a moment later. "I'll see you in about a week?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Alright, I guess I'll head home the-"

"Um, wait! Can I- Would it be possible to maybe get your... phone number?" Jae asks. He's done this before, it just feels a lot more nerve wrecking when it's Wonpil.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?"

"Shut up, you're so cheeky!"

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

"Really, guys? Some people are trying to eat here!" Younghyun exclaims. Dowoon walks out to the living room, he groans.

"Sungjin! Jae and Wonpil are making out on the couch again!" Dowoon calls out.

"As long as they aren't doing anything obscene, I don't care. You two asked for this, just remember that," Sungjin shouts from the kitchen.

Jae rolls his eyes at Younghyun and Dowoon. Since Wonpil had moved in, they did everything in their power to make one of the two make a move. That Jae has allowed one more distraction into his life is all their fault. He knew this would happen, he knew it would.

He doesn't have a chance to respond when Wonpil climbs off his lap. Jae looks up at him. Jae sees him basically all the time, but he never gets any less gorgeous. Instead, somehow, Jae falls in love with him a little more everyday. He didn't know that it was possible to love someone this much.

The younger holds out his hand for Jae to take, biting his lip to stop from smiling. Jae does take Wonpil's hand, and he's promptly pulled up and towards his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> They don't do anything dirty btw only cuddle


End file.
